In recent years, the hybrid vehicle and the electric vehicle attract attention as the environmentally friendly vehicle. The hybrid vehicle is a vehicle which uses, as its power source, the rotary electric machine in addition to the conventional internal combustion engine. That is, both of the internal combustion engine and the rotary electric machine are used for the driving force source of the wheels. The electric vehicle is a vehicle which uses, as its driving force source, the rotary electric machine. However, a torque vibration component, such as a torque ripple, is superimposed on the rotary electric machine, and the vibration component may be transmitted to the wheels. At the time of vehicle start, deceleration, very low speed running, and the like, there is a possibility of giving discomfort to a driver by vibration. In the technology disclosed in PTL 1, it is configured to make the rotary electric machine output the vibration torque for canceling the torque vibration component.